If I Should Die Before I Wake
by Wolfwind97
Summary: Sequel to 'Death Wish Granted'. In 'Death Wish Granted' Danny died protecting Chris, a seven month old baby. Now, fourteen years later, Chris is attending Casper High and has many friends. What happens when everything changes? Is he like Danny Fenton/Phantom? Is he going to be Amity Park's new hero, or is he going to remain an ordinary teenager?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I've been reading a lot of Danny Phantom fanfics lately (yes, even though I am fifteen)... Now, this story is not like any other Danny Phantom fanfic (not that I've ran across anyway). In 'Death Wish Granted', our favourite hero, Danny Phantom died saving a seven month old child named Chris. Later on, Maddie meets Chris to realize he is exactly like Danny. Chris also claims he sees Danny everyday and is one of his friends. This story follows Chris, a boy that is just like Amity Park's teenager, Danny Fenton, and hero, Danny Phantom...**

**(Serena *Chris' mother*)**

The day was beautiful, that is until I received a phone call every mother dreads: my child was hurt. I barely had time to put on my shoes before my husband, Kyle, and I ran out the door to go to my car. The engine roared to life and Kyle drove hastily to Casper High. A million thoughts were running through my head: is my baby going to be alright? What happened to him? How bad is he hurt? Every one of these thoughts drove me insane until we pulled up next to the curb of Casper High. Both of us jumped out of my car and ran into the school. A teacher, Mr. Lancer, met us at the door.

"Where is my son?" I asked, worriedly, anxiously.

Mr. Lancer lead me to a room filled with other staff members, " Mr. Skyler, a ghost attacked here at the school. Your son, Chris, was involved in fighting the ghost-"

"Fighting? With what?" Kyle asked, confused.

"He had weapons with him, in his backpack to be exact. Anyway, he was hit by ectoplasmic energy while defending a classmate. We called an ambulance, but that was nearly thirty-five minutes ago." He opened another door and I saw my son lying on a couch in the teacher's lounge. Blood already soaked through the bandage somebody had put around his stomach, his face was pale, sweat ran down his brow, in otherwords, he looked like death itself.

I ran over to his side and put my hand against his forehead, "Chris, can you hear me? Open your eyes, please. Chris?" There was no response. I checked for his pulse, it was there, but slow and unsteady. Kyle was by my side a second later.

"The ambulance was called thirty-five minutes ago?" Kyle questioned.

Mr. Lancer nodded, "We tried contacting them again, but they still haven't arrived."

Kyle gritted his teeth in anger and picked his son up from the couch, then walked through the front door's. I ran ahead and opened the back door of the car. Kyle tried to gently lay Chris down in the seat, but I knew it didn't work, even though Chris was unconscious, I could still tell he was in a lot of pain. We drove to the nearest hospital and went through the Emergency section of the building. Doctors met us and a nurse retrieved a gurney which Kyle placed Chris on. I watched as they took him through a set of doors, wondering if I was going to see my son again.

***Three Hours Later***

Kyle and I sat in the waiting room, wondering, fearing... A doctor came into the room and walked over as Kyle and I stood up. "Right now, Chris is stable. The wound was one of the worst I have seen, but we managed to cauterize some of the wound to stop the blood flow and we stitched it on both the inside and outside. I need to tell you this, though, we lost him once for a period of eight minutes while we were cauterizing the wound."

"You mean, he was dead for eight minutes?" I gasped, terrified.

The doctor nodded, "Right now, he's stable, but he's not out of the wood's just yet. We need to keep him here in the hospital until we're absolutely sure there is not internal bleeding and we have to make sure his condition doesn't worsen."

Kyle spoke up, "What happens if his condition worsens?"

The doctor hesitated, "There is a good chance he will die." Tears flowed from my face and my husband was pale in terror. The doctor continued, "We're going to do everything we can to make sure he lives, though. Your son is a strong teenager, I honestly believe he will survive this and go back to living normally soon."

"What happens now?" I asked.

"We just have to wait, now. You can go see him if you want to, but I warn you, there are a lot of machines keeping him alive right now. To some people, that sight is too much to bear." The doctor warned.

Kyle shook his head, "We don't care. We want to see out son."

The doctor nodded in understanding, "Follow me." He lead us to room 44 and left us there. "I will be back in a few minutes."

Kyle and I sat down next to our son, who looked extremely sick and exhausted. A bandage covered his stomach, but there was only a trace of blood seeping through the bandage. I grabbed his cold hand and waited for him to wake up.

***Two Weeks Later***

**(Chris)**

Doctors came in and out of the room constantly, so I never got the rest I wanted. However, I was happy, because they were finally releasing me from the hospital today. My wound had healed up nicely and extremely quickly, my parents annoyed me with their parenting, I was annoyed because I couldn't stay outside for a long time... in otherwords, I was perfectly normal, other than the pain that sometimes shoots through my stomach once in a while. I ignored the pain mostly, because I remembered the pain I felt when I was first shot with the ecto blast. My parents came in, "Are you ready to get out of here?" Dad asked.

I jumped up, "Yeah!" A nurse then appeared with a wheelchair, "Oh, crud. I can walk, I don't need a wheelchair."

"It's standard procedure, sorry kid." The female nurse replied.

Slightly annoyed, I sat down in the chair and was pushed to the car. I rose to my feet, dad rested a hand on my shoulder in case I fell. I didn't say anything, but I knew I wasn't going to fall or anything. In fact, I had never felt so good in my life. We arrived him and I was ordered to the couch to rest, because I was, supposedly, not ready to climb the stairs yet to go to my room. I sat there for hours, watching television and talking to my friends on the phone. Around midnight, my parents were asleep and I reached for the television remote to turn it off. At first, I thought I was just missing the remote, then I realized I couldn't see my hand. I stared at the place where my hand was supposed to me for a few seconds, then it returned to normal. When I reached for the remote again, my hand disappeared. Now, I knew I wasn't crazy, "What's happening to me?"


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Was going to update sooner, but the power went out... So, here I am now and I might as well do a disclaimer. I do not own Danny Phantom, if I did, there would be another season. Here we go! Sorry, it is uneventful, but I have to develop the plot first!**

**(Chris)**

I eventually went to sleep, thinking about my hand. I was woke up by the sound of pots and pans falling to the floor in the kitchen. The sound on the linoleum was deafening and I jumped up from the couch instinctively. Mom looked around the corner at me a few seconds later, "Sorry I woke you up."

"It's okay." I replied and looked down at my hand, remembering how it had went invisible when I reached for the remote. I knew what had happened, but I didn't want to believe it. Then, I realized something and began to walk to the bathroom. Once I was inside, I locked the door and made sure there were more bandages in the cabinet. Then, I began to take off the bandage on my stomach. I gasped in shock, the wound was completely healed leaving only the faint trace of a scar. I stared at the scar for a minute, then wondered how I could keep this a secret from mom and dad. If they knew their son was healed, they would probably disown me and call me a freak of nature. _The same thing Danny was afraid of..._ I thought. But his parents were ghost hunters, so they probably didn't mind their son was a ghost. However, mine were normal humans, how could they accept the fact not every member of the small family was normal? I covered the scar with more bandages and stared at my reflection in the mirror over the sink for a few seconds. _What do I do now?_ I walked out of the bathroom and into the kitchen where mom was. "Mom, can Brad, Alex, and Cole come over? It feels like I haven't talked to them in ages."

She glanced at me, "You just came home yesterday, don't you think you need to rest?"

I shook my head, "I feel great! I just want to see them again. After all, I haven't seen them since I was shot with the ecto blast."

"We still need to talk about that." Mom stated. "You never did go in full detail of what happened that day and where you got those weapons."

"I only remember what I told you. As for the weapons, I found them and put them in my backpack." I lied easily, "So, can they come over?"

She stared at me for a minute, "Only if you're feeling up to it."

I smiled then called my three friends. Since it was Saturday, there was no school. Once I had called every one of them, they all said they would be here in a few minutes. Ten minutes later, we were all going upstairs to my room. Once inside my room, I shut the door and sat in the computer chair while the others sat wherever they wanted.

"A lot of people's been asking about you in school." Brad stated, "We kept telling them you were okay, but most didn't believe us."

Alex cut in, "After all, who could survive a wound like that?"

"Hey, I survived." I stated.

"Exactly, only a few people could survive that. You're one of those few people." Cole replied. "Sorry we weren't of much help."

I shrugged, "Don't worry about it. Everybody's alright and that's all that matters. Anyway, have any of you seen Danny lately?"

"No." They all said with a questioning gaze.

"I have to talk to him about something." I answered their questioning looks.

"About what?" Alex asked.

I hesitated, wondering if I should tell them about my hand going invisible and the wound being completely healed. I was silent for a minute and I finally decided I trusted them enough to tell them this. "Last night my hand went invisible. I was reaching for the remote and I couldn't grab it. When I looked, I couldn't see my hand."

They all stared in shock. "You mean, you have ghost powers now?" Brad asked.

"Looks like, but that's not all. I got up this morning and noticed my stomach wasn't hurting anymore. When I took the bandages off, the wound was already healed." I stated. The others looked at me in awe.

Brad nodded, understanding, "So that's why you have to talk to Danny."

"Yeah." There was silence for a few minutes, "Guys, don't tell anybody else about this, not even my parents."

Cole stared at me in shock, "You're parents don't know?"

"No, they don't. How do you think they would react to their son having ghost powers? Until I figure out what to do, I'm not going to tell them." I said.

"Dude, they'll find out eventually. If they want to look at your wound, what will you do when they find out it's healed?" Brad asked.

I sighed in aggarvation, "That's what I don't know!"

There was silence.

"Go to the Fenton's. I mean, Danny was their son, maybe they can help you." Cole said.

"I'm practically on lockdown until I 'heal'. I may have to tell them..." I stopped. I didn't want to tell them. I didn't want anybody to think I was a freak.

Alex sighed, "Well... Good luck, dude. I'm not sure how to help you out of this one. Like what Cole said, maybe the Fenton's can help you. If you can find a way to get to them, there may be a way out of this."

"I know. The problem is getting out of here and getting to Fenton Works." I replied. "Forget about it, guys. I'll think about it longer and see if I come up with anything. Just, please, don't tell anyone about this. Nobody from school, not even your parents."

They all nodded and promised to not tell anyone. We spent a few more hours just talking about 'non-ghostly' things, then they all had to go home. I was left to figure out what I was going to do. I managed to avoid my parents, mostly. When mom asked who changed the bandage on my stomach, I told her dad did. When dad asked, I said mom did. In otherwords, I knew I was going to get caught soon. That night, I slept in my bed. At three forty two I woke up and went to the bathroom. When I turned on the light, I met a stranger. He had silver eyes, and brown hair with silver streaks. I then realized I was looking into the mirror at the reflection of myself.


End file.
